


Don't Need A Letter To Be A Leader

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler feels unimportant when Spezza and Sharpy are named alternates. Enter not just Jamie but also Jordie for a pep talk.





	

As Tyler stood off to the side watching Jamie and his new alternate captains take pictures and then start taking questions from reporters that had been waiting, he couldn’t help but feel a tad….he wasn’t sure what to call it actually.

It wasn’t jealousy, it wasn’t sadness, it wasn’t anything. Like he should feel something, even joy or happiness even, but Tyler felt completely void. Empty.

Without Tyler knowing it Jamie had noticed Tyler off to his side on his own being a bit quieter than usual and knew something was up. It was a sixth sense where Tyler was concerned. But since he was busy answering questions he couldn’t get to Tyler to ask what was up.

But Jordie was there and he nudged Tyler softly in the hip, his big brother sense applying to Tyler in this circumstance.

“Hey, you okay? What’s wrong? And don’t give me any bullshit that nothing is wrong because there something is. I can tell. C'mon, tell the wise bearded one,” Jordie added a joke in at the end to lighten Tyler up.

And it did work as a smile came to Tyler’s face. Jordie knew a private chat was needed and he would let Jamie know via a text where they were going. He gestured for Tyler to head out the entrance and out through a private exit to the parking lot.

“My car. I can’t get my ass in and out of your car Segs,” teased Jordie, as a mocking Tyler swatted Jordie in the shoulder and followed Jordie over to his own car.

Once in and the doors were shut, Jordie turned to Tyler and raised one eyebrow as if to say ‘go ahead and talk’.

Tyler sighed and looked down, suddenly feeling surrounded and cornered. He didn’t really want to talk but since Jordie pretty much designated himself as the older brother that Tyler never had…he had no choice. Jordie would NOT leave him alone until Tyler confessed.

“Alright, alright, geez Jordie. Please tell me your sister doesn’t badger and mother hen like you. Um…well…uh….I’m proud that Spezza and Sharpy are alternates I really am. It’s just that…I don’t know how to say this without sounding selfish or like an ungrateful asshole but….” Tyler trailed off, before a smiling Jordie cut in with a

“ ‘It wouldn’t have hurt for them to consider me to wear an A.’ Correct? Ty, I can see the hurt in your eyes, it’s a Benn thing trust me. And Jamie saw it and he will be out here to talk to you as soon as he can you can beat on it. oh Tyler, I know and so does Jamie, that you would be an amazing alternate captain for sure and probably me as well. But it’s out of our control and not even Jamie can do much about it, even though he is the captain. I think if Jamie had full on control it would be you and I as alternates. But it’s not up to us and we just have to put on fake smiles, grin and bear it and maybe later train our dogs naughty new tricks. I bet you Juice can pick up the latest tricks faster than Marshall and Cash can. make a bet or are you afraid to lose?”

Jordie ended his pep talk with a smirk, challenging Tyler to what they share as their common bond which was dogs.

‘You’re on, Darth! Marshall and Cash will beat Juice anyday and you just don’t want to admit it. But thank you Jordie. I mean it. I hope I’m not coming off as selfish or thinking about me because I’m not. I’m team first but I’m just afraid nobody will ever see me as a leader and just as a party boy, which I am not anymore. I do want to be taken seriously and I hope people can see it and know it,“ said Tyler, speaking fully from his heart.

Jordie smiled and playfully ruffled Tyler’s hair, using the move that definitely irked Tyler, who in return smacked away Jordie’s hands and smoothed his hair back into place.

“Of course we all know it, Seggy, and Jamie does too. The whole team are leaders and I wish we could put A’s on everybody, that’s how much everyone is dedicated. you’re not selfish buddy; you’re passionate. That’s why everyone loves you and….oh here’s Jamie. I think he wants to talk to you. You understand Tyler?” asked jordie, as a tap on the window interrupted their talk.

It was a worried Jamie, indicating that he wanted to talk to Tyler. Alone.

Tyler nodded and Jordie squeezed Tyler’s shoulder in reassurance before opening the door and after saying a couple of words to Jamie, left.

Before leaving, Jordie mockingly said, “That’s my car, boys. Don’t mess it up.” And he was gone, or hovering nearby at least since it was his car.

Leaving Jamie to climb into the driver’s seat and closing the door, turning to look at Tyler with an inquisitive look on his face.  
Here it comes, Tyler thought.

"You probably know what I'm going to say to you right? Or did Jordie get to you before I could? Damn it Darth!!" scowled Jamie, a little tiny grin coming to his face when he saw Tyler snort with laughter.

"I guess I'm really missing out on not having a brother....or not. Jordie's pep talk did lift my spirits for sure and reassured me and got me thinking. No no, don't give me that panicked Bambi look, Jamie. It's okay. Really. Yeah, it sucks not having an A on my sweater, but part of me was telling me not to expect it and be so hopeful. That's the way it is and most likely always will be. Jordie helped me realize that's the way it is. He is in the same boat as me pretty much only he doesn't have a rep for being a irresponsible party boy that pretty much fucked up everything. I get it...I do. Honestly."

Tyler tried to sound like he was convincing but who was he trying to fool? Jamie wasn't fooled and by the sounds of it neither was Tyler himself. In fact, Tyler was saying it like he was talking out loud to himself and not his best friend.

Jamie reached out and touched Tyler's chin gently and turned it so that Tyler could look him in the eyes and not try to avoid him like he was doing at the moment.

"Hey, none of that okay? None. of. That. You may not have an 'A' on you sweater but you don't need a letter to lead, Ty. You lead in so many other ways, like keeping everyone loose and relaxed and not letting everyone get too serious. Like me for example. Where would I be without you? I don't really want to know that. It's a scary thought for sure.You have grown Tyler, ever since you got here to Dallas and if I could I would give both you and Jordie 'A's. It wasn't up to me though but there are so many good people on this team that are leaders.

"They didn't appreciate you in Boston and that wasn't your fault. You just didn't have me or Jordie there to help you and be the friends and teammates that you need. Spezz and Sharpy may wear the 'A' but who is my partner in crime for teaming up against Sharpy in pulling pranks? There is only one person who wears the 'A' in striking against Sharpy and that's you. i'm sure Kaner can relate to you about that in Chicago," laughed Jamie, smiling when he saw Tyler laugh.

That was exactly what Jamie's mission was: to cheer Tyler up and it was mission accomplished.

When Jamie had managed to sneak a peek in the locker room just mere moments ago now, he couldn't help but notice seeing Jordie exchange a look with him by a slight nod in Tyler's direction. The look had said 'I got this' at the time but all Jamie wanted was to talk to Tyler himself.

Instead, Tyler got 2 pep talks from both Benns.

Depending on the point of view you seek, one thing is for sure:

Tyler certainly felt a lot better now than he did and as he smiled at Jamie, the both of them jumped when the driver's side door opened and a gagging Jordie poked his head in.

"Okay, kiddies. Time's up. I want my car back. Please tell me you didn't do a Jack and Rose in here because ew. Seriously, out. NOW! I'm off to go hang out with Sharpy. You know, nothing much, just how and when to pull the perfect prank on someone's kid brother and BFF. No big deal," laughed Jordie, as his brother and Tyler got out of the car with scowls and groans.

"Oh great. There's a scary duo. I wonder if we have to text Kaner and Jonny and ask what to expect. I think it's wise," whispered Jamie, as Tyler nodded in agreement.

Waving Jordie off, all the two could do was dread the incoming series of pranks that was about to hit them. It was one thing to battle Jordie in pranks but when you add Sharpy to it?

You're just fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted this in separate parts on my tumblr seeing as it all flowed separately. I pieced it all together and posted it as one here so it's easier. Enjoy!!


End file.
